Not your average potion
by jokerswyld
Summary: Harry's not as bad at potions as Professor Snape alwyas says he is. Unfortunately, he puts that talent to use in a very non-productive way. This is a one shot of an idea I had. Probably won't be developed any further.


**A/N:** This is the starting of an idea I had for a HP Fanfic. Don't know if I'll ever take it further than this.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction. I own nothing of the HP universe. The only thing I can lay claim to is the plot of this fic. This is written for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

He was a fairly competent potion brewer when not under the hateful gaze of Professor Snape. He did his work and read the books assigned. He knew which ingredients were safe to mix together, and more importantly, he knew which not to mix.

It had taken his last days at Hogwarts and the first two weeks of his summer holiday to perfect the recipe. Devising a method to safely mix seven of the most toxic and dangerously reactive ingredients he could think of had been very tricky, but he had finally succeeded.

Brewing the potion had taken an entire week. Luckily he had been allowed to keep his trunk in his room, so accessing the needed ingredients wasn't a problem. Dragon's Blood had been expensive, but was available quite easily by owl order. Basilisk venom was extracted from the fang he still had from his second year in school. Demiguise hair had been taken from his invisibility cloak, which was now torn and ruined. Acromatula venom had been tricky to get, but Hagrid kept some in his hut. Powdered Erumpent Horn and Mummy Dust had been the hardest to acquire, but fame and money could buy you many things if properly utilized.

Lastly, the tail feather of a Phoenix had come from the core of his holly wand. Snapping it to extract the feather had been one of the hardest things he had ever done, but the magic it contained was exactly the catalyst that his mixture needed to keep it stable.

The potion was finally ready and he was prepared for what he was planning to do. This night would be a special one. Seven people would receive letters. Five would say "Thank you" and two would say "I quit." Furthermore, that night would see a lunar eclipse occurring at exactly midnight. He didn't need arithmancy to tell him that this night would be perfect.

Looking out his open window at the night sky, Harry Potter watched as a shadow slowly crept across the moon's surface. At exactly midnight, his alarm clock beeped signaling that it was time. Closing his eyes, he raised a vial of dark red liquid to his lips.

"I'll see you shortly Mom, Dad and Sirius," Harry muttered before emptying the vial's contents into his mouth and swallowing.

The pain was worse than that caused by the cruciatus curse, but was gone in seconds. Darkness quickly followed, but one last thought echoed through his whole being.

"I'm free."

-Scene break-

In four locations around England, five teens were woken up shortly before midnight by owls tapping on their windows. All five teens sleepily let the owls in and took the offered letters. All traces of sleep left the five as they read the two words written on the parchment, and feelings of grief and loss suddenly overwhelmed them as their clocks struck midnight.

-Scene break-

His pacing was interrupted by an owl swooping in through his open window and landing on the desk in front of him. Taking the parchment, his face paled as he read the words written on it in a distinctive messy scrawl. The twinkle in his eyes vanished completely as the last remaining light from the moon was extinguished by the earth's shadow.

-Scene break-

The remains of the owl that had carried a letter addressed to 'Tom Riddle' lay smoldering at his feet. Taking the parchment and opening it, Lord Voldemort was momentarily puzzled by the two words written there. Suddenly at the stroke of midnight, a pain worse than anything he had ever felt before exploded in his head through the connection he had with the boy. After the pain vanished he attempted to access the boy's mind, but found that the connection was no longer present. Putting things together, Voldemort again looked at the parchment. Slowly a grin spread across his face as he realized what this meant. Harry Potter was dead.

-Scene break-

"Things were not supposed to be like this."

"That's the problem with humans. They have free will to act as they please."


End file.
